1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable workstations or surfaces, and more particularly in one exemplary aspect to a collapsible portable desk for various uses such as reading or supporting a computerized device.
2. Description of Related Technology
Flexibility in modern day travel enables those who desire to travel vast distances in a short amount of time. For example, it is not unusual for a business person to travel from one continent to another in a matter of one or two days solely to effectuate a business transaction with a manufacturer or distributor. Advances in the portability of electronic devices allows travelers to bring a wide array of such devices (e.g., laptop computers, portable DVD players, cellular phones, tablet readers, etc.) when traveling. Even those traveling short distances may have a need to bring a particular portable electronic device for business purposes or for pleasure. A traveler may choose to use a particular portable device in a variety of different venues, e.g., in a car, train, airplane, airport, etc.
One challenge in using portable electronic devices while in transit can be situating it in a feasible and/or comfortable position for use by the traveler. With respect to at least a laptop computer, other challenges can relate to dissipation of the heat generated by the computer (which can be appreciable due to, e.g., the large batteries carried in many laptops and the computer's comparatively small dimensions and lack of airflow), weight of the computer, and balancing the computer on the user's legs or other body parts.
Moreover, indigenous mechanisms for supporting a user's computer, papers, etc. are often cramped and not optimized. For instance, the well known fold-down seatback trays used commonly in commercial aircraft are often limited to a flat (horizontal) position, and typically are not ergonomically positioned so that extended use is uncomfortable for the passenger.
Another need is to have a stable, comfortable, and portable work surface while waiting for extended periods during travel (e.g., for boarding of a plane or train, etc.). Most airports and train terminals have limited workspace, especially for example at airline gates. This causes users wishing to access their electronic device to dispose it on their lap or hold it in their hands, which is not conducive to productive or extended use.